Le Cerf et le Renard
by MlleLauChan
Summary: [Aventures] Petite fable à propos d'un Cerf connu sous le nom de Theo Silverberg et de quelques autres amis, habitants de la forêt ou de la mer, tout ce petit groupe devrait se méfier d'un Renard que l'on nommait Bob, prêt à ruser pour avoir l'objet de sa convoitise...


Disclaimer : Aventures ne m'appartient pas, les personnages pas plus.

Ndla : Me voici, me voilà, avec une petite fable ! A travailler sur La Fontaine depuis cet été, on finit par revenir à ses premiers amours en matière de littérature et d'écriture ! J'ai retrouvé celui-ci dans mes tiroirs, en fouinant, qui date de... septembre 2015. D'accord.

Si celui-ci plait, je puis vous assurer que ce ne sera que le premier d'une série (quelques uns, pas un chiffre très extravagant non plus) que je publierai séparément et de manière assez spontanée, parce que autant je trouve que c'est plus pratique de réunir les drabbles en un recueil, autant un recueil de fables, quand ils n'ont pas un thème commun, je trouve ça moins esthétique, ou plus lassant.

Pourtant lire les bons recueils d'autrui, que ce soit des drabbles, des OS, des ficlets, des poèmes, ça ne me pose aucun problème... Oui, j'assume, je suis bizarre.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Aventures**

 **.**

 **Le Cerf et le Renard**

 **.**

Il y avait de cela quelque temps, tapis dans les fourrés à l'orée d'une forêt, un renard au flamboyant pelage, connu sous le nom de Bob dans tout le bois, toisait d'un air alléché l'immense poulailler qui le narguait depuis un long moment. L'ambitieux ne pouvait approcher car ce lieu tant chéri était gardé par de féroces molosses.

Pourtant, chaque nuit, les entrailles tenaillaient le pauvre animal, chaque jour, les incessants caquètements parvenaient à ses oreilles. Aucun autre met ne l'attirait autant. Après plusieurs jours d'observations, de surveillance, le plan fut échafaudé. Il retourna au cœur de la forêt trouver l'ours répondant au nom de Grunlek. Petit ours à l'apparence bien assez agressive au regard des molosses, contrastant avec sa bonhommie bien que jamais le renard n'avait cherché à avoir à faire avec lui. Il était affamé mais pas dément.

― Grunlek, susurra le goupil, j'ai entendu les mâtins médire de toi ce matin.

Son plan était simple, laisser l'ursidé divertir les chiens de garde pendant que lui accomplirait son dessein et fasse de ces poules un festin.

― Ah bon ? répondit l'ours. Es-tu bien sûr Bob ?

― Comme je t'entends mon ami, poursuivit le renard, ils ont assuré que tu es, sans nul doute, le plus couard de tous ces bois. Servile, dépendant des abeilles, incapable de se nourrir de plus noble manière, voilà l'image peu flatteuse qu'ils ont de toi.

― Et bien, répliqua Grunlek d'un air détaché, peu m'importe l'opinion de cabots au col pelé par leur collier, engraissés grâce aux pauvres restes de leur propriétaire.

Le renard, dépité, vit l'ursidé coupé court au démêlé et s'en aller, drapé dans toute sa fierté. Tant pis, se dit le goupil, je peux toujours aller voir Shinddha, il me servira bien mieux. Ignorant son estomac criant famine, il courut ventre à terre vers la mer, osa sortir de la forêt, aller le plus loin que la terre le lui permettait et sonda les eaux. Une gerbe d'eau le fit reculer, il esquiva les gouttes avec soin. Une longue corne torsadée d'abord puis une tête arrondie émergea de la surface. Enfin, un gracieux narval bleu apparut.

― Il est rare de te voir ici, Bob, fit remarquer le cétacé, que me vaux cette visite ?

― Les mâtins qui vivent non loin d'ici passent leur temps libre sur tes rivages, troublent ton sommeil en s'aventurant dans l'eau plus loin qu'ils n'en ont le droit et, de ce fait, troublent aussi tes repas en effrayant tes proies. N'as-tu jamais eu envie de les transpercer ?

― Parfois, admit le narval, mais peu m'importe, la mer est vaste, je peux changer d'endroit.

― En surprenant l'une de leurs conversations, j'ai appris que ces coquins le faisaient sciemment, reprit le goupil, à mon humble avis, une bonne leçon ne leur ferait pas de mal.

― Viens-en au fait, mon ami, répliqua Shinddha, n'aurais-tu pas gain de cause dans l'affaire si je les effrayais ? N'as-tu pas des vues depuis plusieurs jours sur la volaille dont ils sont les gardiens ?

Le renard, embarrassé, s'offusqua de ces trop justes suspicions bien que son ventre vide parlait à sa place.

― La forêt est mon territoire, je ne manque de rien. Si je risque ma fourrure jusqu'ici, ce n'est que par amitié. Je ne fais que te prévenir…

― Et je t'en remercie, dit complaisamment le narval avant d'ajouter, plus sournois, je ne saurais que trop te conseiller d'aller voir le roi de cette forêt de ma part. Si tu as un différent de quelque sorte qu'il soit, il est le plus à même de régler ce litige. Va au puits de Lumière, Bob, c'est là où tu as le plus de chance de le trouver.

Ne comprenant que trop bien le sous-entendu, le renard renifla d'un air méprisant, laissa Shinddha en paix et retourna dans les bois, bredouille. Il avait beau retourner la situation en tout sens, il n'avait plus d'autres solutions pour satisfaire sa faim et son dessein, aussi le rusé fila à vive allure à l'endroit indiqué par son ami de la mer.

En effet, sous le soleil de midi paissait un majestueux cerf, aux bois blancs lumineux et dont le pelage prenait de magnifiques reflets dorés grâce aux puissants rayons de l'astre solaire. Une large tache couleur or ornait sa croupe, que Bob vit brièvement. Ainsi c'était bien celui dont lui avait parlé Shin. Lorsqu'enfin le renard osa pénétrer dans la clairière, à sa vue, la mine humble et les compliments composés, l'imposant cervidé se tourna vers lui, prêt à se lancer, andouillers aiguisés.

― Goupil, comment oses-tu me déranger, moi Theo Silverberg ? Présente-toi avant que mes bois ne te fassent regretter cet affront ! Je te préviens, j'ai décimé de bien plus grands prédateurs que toi, d'un embonpoint pourtant théoriquement fort dommageable pour ma vie.

― Messire, Moi Bob, votre humble serviteur, se présente à vous pour vous alerter du danger que représentent les molosses domestiqués vivant hors de ces bois, à quelques foulées de là. C'est que je les ai entendus comploter, fureter dans vos bosquets à votre recherche, leur maître à leur suite, plus d'une fois.

― Voudrais-tu insinuer que je ne puis me défaire de quelque cabot et d'un être humain assez stupide pour venir m'affronter sur mon territoire ?

― Messire, s'empressa d'arguer le renard, loin de moi l'idée de dire que ces chiens sont pour vous une menace ! J'ai préféré vous prévenir car, comme vous le savez, on sait ce que l'on quitte mais pas ce que l'on aura et vous avoir en tant que roi et non un autre moins magnanime, voilà qui est préférable. La vie est, grâce à vous, fort agréable.

Le cerf parut réfléchir, se détendit.

― Tu n'as pas tort, convint Théo, je te sais gré de ta prévenance, tu auras une récompense. Je m'en vais donner à ces faquins la leçon qu'il mérite, on n'entre pas en ces bois pour y mettre le désordre. Je te suis, Bob, que Justice soit faite !

Le majestueux cerf ajouta qu'il ne posait qu'une condition, le prix de son intervention, il fallait que l'instigateur de cette requête participe à l'application de la sanction.

― Non pas que j'ai besoin de ton aide, prévint Théo avec suffisance, mes bois sont mon bouclier et mon épée. Je tiens à m'assurer que ta probité est motivée par les louables intentions que tu clamais tout à l'heure.

― Et vous verrez, Messire, qu'il n'y avait pas propos plus sincères.

Guilleret, Bob le guida à travers les bois jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient arrivés à la lisière. Les terribles molosses étaient à leur poste, le cerf et le renard dissimulés à leur vue par le couvert de la sylve et à leur odorat par une légère brise.

― Les voici donc, les vauriens, fit le roi de la forêt en reniflant avec dédain, j'ai promis Justice et en voici la démonstration !

Bob, impatient, ne vit pas le coup venir. Le pauvre goupil reçut pour toute aide un sabot qui, non content de lui heurter la chair, le poussa jusqu'aux museaux redoutables des cerbères.

― Et bien voilà l'ami, fit en ricanant Théo, ta récompense pour tes bons et loyaux services. J'espère que ces poulets valaient toute la peine que tu t'es donnée ! Si tu reviens vivant en ces bosquets, je te permettrais d'y vivre à nouveau. Le problème est réglé, comme tu peux le constater, je suis bon juge.

On dit qu'encore aujourd'hui, le malheureux renard, petit feu follet, se contente de proie à sa portée, évite avec soin de croiser la route d'un certain cerf et n'est plus jamais ressorti de cette forêt, pas même pour aller se plaindre auprès du narval, qui rit encore avec son ami le roi et un ursidé bien luné, du tour qu'ils jouèrent au goupil qui se croyait plus malin qu'eux tous réunis.

.

.

.

― Toute cette histoire parce que…

Grunlek et Shin se tournèrent vers Bob, s'attendant à ce que cette perche tendue par Théo ait l'effet escompté sur leur ami.

― Toute cette histoire pour dire que vous êtes de gros crevards ! éclata Bob. Pour me demander de préserver le feu, y a pas de problème, mais pour m'aider à attraper un poulet, j'peux toujours me gratter pour avoir de l'aide, salopards !

― On y peut rien si c'est drôle de te voir courir après des poules d'eau, fit remarquer Shin, allègre.

― J'aurais pas eu à me ridiculiser si Môsieur le Paladin défenseur-de-rien-du-tout-sauf-de-ses-fesses m'avait autorisé à les cramer.

― Ben ouais, comme ça, non seulement on n'aurait pas pu dîner mais il aurait fallu quitter un village avec les paysans au cul parce qu'un certain demi-démon aurait incendié leurs champs. Rappelle-moi pourquoi est-ce qu'on écoute tes plans encore ?

― Parce qu'ils sont meilleurs que les tiens, pardi !

Bref ! les interrompit Grunlek. En réalité, cette histoire c'était pour…

― Laisser une trace après ma mort, comme ça, le monde entier saura que vous n'étiez qu'une bande de faux-jetons plus intéressés par votre petite personne qu'à un pauvre affamé.

― A travers une fable ? le questionna Grunlek.

― C'est atypique, crut bon d'ajouter Shin en ravalant un dernier fou rire.

― Oui bon, je ne suis pas encore taillé pour écrire une fresque légendaire… Et si ça peut permettre que de futurs aventuriers évitent de vous prendre en exemple, j'assume parfaitement.

Shin et Grunlek en avaient soupé des râleries* de leur ami. Ils l'adoraient mais bon, quand même, ils préféraient refiler le bébé à Théo dès qu'il se mettait dans tous ses états. Si l'archer partit s'emparer des fruits d'un pommier sauvage et l'ingénieur nain s'esquiva pour aller préparer le dîner, Théo resta assis, face à un Bob allongé, de l'autre côté du feu de camp. Bob qui semblait perdu dans la contemplation de ses feuillets pleine de ratures et de pâtés en tout genre.

Bon. Puisqu'on lui avait refilé le môme encore une fois, sans lui demander son avis soi dit en passant…

― Maintenant qu'ils sont partis, tu peux la dire, la vérité.

Bob considéra les feuilles, pensif, avant de les glisser dans sa besace.

― J'sais pas trop pourquoi j'ai eu envie d'écrire ça… Je me dis que ce serait bien sympa de relater des petites anecdotes de notre vie en fables un peu cocasses. Tu la trouves comment ?

― Ecoute, je ne suis pas critique littéraire moi… C'est pas mal à l'oreille mais pas parfait.

― Dit le non-critique littéraire.

― Tu m'demandes mon avis, j'te la donne !

Un silence ponctua cette phrase, dite d'un ton maladroitement bourru, anodine si elle n'avait pas été accompagnée d'un sourire de la part du pyromancien qui avait parfaitement compris. Comme quoi, le soutient pouvait venir d'une source improbable.

― Merci.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

*Oui, je l'ai inventé et je l'assume ! C'est un mot taillé pour Bob (La fangirl en moi me dit de te dire "je t'adore, reste comme tu es !")... Pourvu que jamais il ne lise cette note. Ou ne passe par ici tout court. Que ce soit lui ou un autre membre de l'équipe d'ailleurs. Comme cela risque de ne jamais arriver (JAMAIS vous m'entendez ?), je n'ai pas grand-chose à craindre. Bon sang ce que je flippe depuis que j'ai vu cette FAQ sur le bazar du grenier, maintenant que j'ai appris qu'ils sont au fait de nos petits textes, je suis parano. Et cette note est trop longue. Oubliez-la.

Anyway, merci d'avoir lu cette petite fable. Je me sentais obligée de rajouter ce focus sur nos héros, je ne le ferai pas systématiquement. C'était seulement pour instaurer un petit arrière-plan un peu sympathique, et contrebalancer cette cruauté finale dans la fable.

Une petite review avant de partir, parce que l'auteure qui vous présente ceci est toute fébrile et tourne en rond en ce moment, à se demander si cette fable était aussi plaisante à lire qu'à écrire.

Portez-vous bien et à une prochaine fois !


End file.
